


Taxes

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It seemed like the Commonwealth extracted a pound of flesh from its inhabitants in one way or another.





	Taxes

When you consider the word “taxes,” most Diamond City residents sigh and mumble about the monthly tax on citizens to live there. Hey, someone has to pay for security, right? They grudgingly accept that the security of the walls require upkeep which requires people to be paid to keep it up. 

Capitalism sucks in the apocalypse, too. 

“That’s what got us into this mess in the first place,” Sophia threw the tennis ball against her wall for the thirtieth time in a row, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Dogmeat was literally salivating over the idea of chewing on the nearly perfectly preserved, offensively colored ball. 

Piper made a mental note to ask for more clarification on that point, but that brought her to her second point: being physically taxed with stress, anxiety, and the daily struggles that citizens of the Commonwealth all seemed to have to deal with. 

Sophia had coped surprisingly well, but Piper still saw signs of fatigue in her friend. The woman’s once brilliantly dyed red hair was quite faded and mostly had returned to its original dark brown from being cut after being shorn in a series of not-so-fortunate events. Her green eyes were bloodshot and there were permanently affixed rings under her eyes and a few scars added to the perfectly-kept complexion of the former housewife. She still rocked it, though. 

It seemed like the Commonwealth extracted a pound of flesh from its inhabitants in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any political commentary. It just happens, I swear!


End file.
